


Thinkin' 'Bout Butt-Fuckin'

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	1. Chapter 1

Just a Pinecest retelling of a KC Green joke. So all credit goes to him.

\---------------

Dipper took a long sip of water as he stared at Mabel’s ass while she rummaged around the basket. Finding what she was looking for, she finished bending over and turned around to face him.

  
“Oh! Hey bro!”

  
He gave a small wave so he wouldn’t have to stop drinking. He needed some time to clear his thoughts.

  
The sweat beads were already forming on his temples when she asked it, “Whatcha thinking ‘bout?”

  
He’d finished his water and slowly lowered the cup. Lips firmly stuck together he wished he could come up with a different answer than the one in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper stepped into his room with damp hair and clad only in a towel. His parents were out for the night and Mabel said she was coming home late so he didn’t bother closing the door.

Bending over to pick up a reasonably clean pair of boxers he heard the pad of feet enter his room. “Hey Dip,” Mabel said.

Looking back over his shoulder without standing up, he saw Mabel grinning at him. “Uh, hey Mabes.” She was supposed to be back later, what was this? He realized she wasn’t looking at his face anymore but his ass instead.

“Wh-whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” he asked, peering his head a little higher over his shoulder to see she was wearing a strap on.

When he looked back at her face her grin had not only grown but was joined by a twinkle in the eye.


End file.
